


Can I Kiss You?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon divergeance, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mardon can't control his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was fine, he was breathing and heart was pumping and was just watching tv with his boyfriend, so why was he shaking again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



Barry was not nervous, just because his hands were shaking and his heart feeling like it would leap from his chest at any time did not mean that he was nervous. He had faced the Reverse Flash, Grodd, Cold and his crew multiple of times and survived. He was going to get through this. Not that it was going to be a hassle for him. He hoped. He was just trying to focus, get his breathing under control. It was harder then he thought. He guessed it was to do with the speed thing. He focused on the screen, staring and trying to listen to the words. Trying to ignore that beating in his ears, the flush on his skin, the heat building. He wanted to be able to sit back and relax and watch agents running around taking on threats, something comic book like, or superhero considering he does the same. He and Cisco constantly talked about how cool it would be if there was a comic book made about the Flash, stories of him against the Rogues, taking them on one by one. Though the superhero would have to have a different name, then him, maybe something close to his name, like Flashpoint or similar. 

 

Getting his focus back on the screen, he hummed at the cool breeze over his cheeks, Mardon must have noticed the reddening. He tried to ignore the way the breeze feels like fingers dancing against his cheeks. The waves of wind through his hair, ruffling before trickling down his neck. He hummed into the touch, well, purred really. It was nice and soft and would have been lovely except for his boyfriends chuckle, asshole.

 

“All good, sweetheart?” Mardon tugged on his sleeve, pulling Barry into his arms, his back to Mardon’s chest, arms around his waist, hands linked together. Mardon resting his chin on Barry’s shoulders, kissing his sweater. 

 

“Fi, fine,” He coughed. He could feel that heat rising again. 

 

“Sure about that?” He felt a small soft pressure on his hand, Mardon thumbs rubbing small circles on there. 

 

“I have a question, and you can say no there is no pressure at all really, I don’t mind its fine if you don’t want to but its also fine if you do, it would be great if you did but there is no pressure to say yes and um,” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Sounds like you’re popping the question?” Mardon winked, leaning back onto the corner of the couch, Barrys eyes dropping slightly to the way his shirt rides up. 

 

“What!?! No, I wouldn’t, not that I would be opposed but it’s way too early and that is just,” Barry glared at Mardon’s laughter, this wasn’t getting easier for him.

 

“Ask away, Red,” Mardon rested his arm on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch.

 

“Canikissyou?” He rushed out, Mardon’s posture changing. He was up straighter, staring at Barry.

 

“Slower, Barry,” His arm was tilting Barrys face up. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He bit down on his bottom lip. There was a slight mist in the room, Mardon just stared at Barry, he was worried that Mardons’ brain might have short circuited. Water and electricity do not mix well. Barry was staring at his hands, he couldn’t look at Mardon, the mist was cooling his cheeks, the rest of him was planning to flee. Maybe even zip out.

 

“No, wait, yes, just, don’t leave,” Mardon held onto his hand, as though reading his mind.

 

“Mardon?” He reached out tentatively to cup the side of his face.

 

“Yes,” Mardon managed to cough out, nodding his head as he spoke. 

 

“Yes to kissing you?” He needed to be sure, who knows what Mardon was agreeing to.

 

“Yeah,” Mardon just nodded. 

 

Barry shuffled so their knees were touching, both hands cupping Mardons cheeks. He stared into his eyes, Mardon looking down at his lap. Maybe he wasn’t the only nervous one. His heart was back to pounding against its cage, wanting to run and free itself. He could feel small sparks form both of them, the nerves finding a way to rid of themselves. A small spark zapping his lips, Mardon looking horrified.

 

“It was going to be you or me,” He lent his forehead against his, taking the moment to breathe.

 

“Right,” He felt Mardons words his hit lips. 

 

Barry brushed his lips against Mardons, waiting for Mardon to approve or nod or pull away. His little head duck closer was enough, Barry kissed him slowly, trying to pour something into it. To show Mardon that he was in this, for the long run, to want to be with him. It wasn’t needing to be rushed or hot and heavy. Barely just there but still needed. Both men proving to the other that it was real. They were there and not leaving. 

 

Mardon pulled back, resting his forehead against Barry’s for the second time, breathing in and out. Barry could feel the electricity in the room, the pulses off of Mardon and onto him. His skin crawling with the lightning wanting to bolt free. Mardon smiling at him, that mist back in the room.

 

“I should get control on that one,” Mardon laughed, Barry swore the room was brighter when he smiled like that.


End file.
